The present invention relates to a vest with incorporated back pack and back support and more particularly pertains to providing functionality of a traditional back pack while equally distributing weight loads on a person's shoulder and hips.
Typical backpacks provide very little support to the lower back. The lower back suffers great strain when a person is toting around a backpack filled with heavy objects. What is needed is a backpack that will evenly distribute this weight so that the strain on the lower back is not nearly as great.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that will allow one to carry heavy weight while at the same time limit the stress on a single part of the body.
The use of vests and back packs is known in the prior art. More specifically, vests and back packs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing for a person to carry multiple items on their back are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,707 to Parker et al. discloses a utility vest with an integrally carried pack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,802 to Puco et al. discloses a vest backpack including a hood and a mack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,143 to Buxton discloses a vest pack with back and neck supports. U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,779 to Barry et al. discloses a therapeutic garment for the therapeutic treatment of back pain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,579 to Baclawski discloses a backpack with integral vest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,409 to Test discloses a sportsman's vest for supporting a variety of articles used by shooters.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vest with incorporated back pack and back support for providing functionality of a traditional back pack while equally distributing weight loads on a person's shoulder and hips.
In this respect, the vest with incorporated back pack and back support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing functionality of a traditional back pack while equally distributing weight loads on a person's shoulder and hips.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vest with incorporated back pack and back support which can be used for providing functionality of a traditional back pack while equally distributing weight loads on a person's shoulder and hips. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.